3 Can't be Enough: a Rock Raiders Fanfic
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: requested by RockRadiersFan001. Bandit and Axle are injured by an ice monster. Axle rests on the LMS, but bandit denies being injured. Soon though he notices his body slowly betraying his lie. But how can he rest knowing there will only be 3 to mine?
1. Chapter 1: Ice Monster Attack

Bandit and arrow sped across the lake to the area boasted to have a surplus of power crystals. Only the two of them, and it was freezing. Bandit was more used to the colder temperatures but he could see Axle shivering.

"I told you to wear heavier clothes," said Bandit.

"Hey, at least I know I'm the coolest guy here," Axle joked.

Bandit rolled groaned his eyes. Axle couldn't take a thing seriously it seemed.

"Just keep your eye out for ice monsters. If this place has as many crystals as reading shows it will practically be a breeding ground for them," Bandit cautioned.

"I got my eyes open," Axel replied.

Unfortunately it seemed neither one of them had their eyes open in the right direction. The two turned hearing a roar and a loud smashing sound. Bits of smashed boulder flew at the two of them. One larch piece left a gash on Axle's forehead. Another cut Bandit's shoulder to the muscle. The culprit, an ice monster larger than the two of them had seen yet.

Axle ran up pulling out his blaster to shoot it back, but the monster's great white fist slammed into him and Bandit heard the bones in Axle's body break. Axle landed in the water and sank, seemingly unable to save himself.

"AXLE!" Bandit cried out.

He dodged a second fist and dove deep into the stinging cold water. Bandit grabbed him around his stomach and kicked powerfully towards the surface.

He gasped as his head broke into the air and Got Axle's head above the water. Axel coughed weakly.

Bandit looked around. The ice monster had gone. It must have though it had finished the two of them off.

Jet, Doc, and Sparks were at the shore calling to them. They must have heard Bandit's shouts.

Bandit quickly swam towards them taking care to keep Axle's head above the water. Once he got there, the others dragged Axle to safety and Bandit climbed out of the water himself. He pulled his shirt to hide the cut on his shoulder then when to see how Axle was.

Axle looked groggily up at the others.

"Axle, are you okay?" Sparks asked.

Bandit thought that was rather a stupid question. Of course he wasn't.

"It hurts…" Axle groaned before his head fell limp and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The next few hours saw the crew back on the LMS. Both Bandit and Axle were in dry clothes. Bandit was wrapped in a blanket and had been given a hot drink earlier to fight off hypothermia. Axel was tucked into bed, his forehead bandaged, his chest in a strange invention of Sparks's, and surrounded by hot water bottles. The rest of the team, including chief, surrounded the bed.

Axel finally groaned and opened his eyes.

"Welcome back," Chief said kindly putting a firm hand on Axles shoulder so he wouldn't sit up.

Axle blinked wearily at the others.

"What going on?" he mumbled weakly.

"You and Bandit were attacked by an ice monster according to him." Doc replied, "You've got hypothermia, a gash on your head, and 3 broken ribs. But you'll heal."

"Yeah, I hooked you up to a machine that would heal your ribs in 2 weeks' time," said Sparks, "It's Bandit you should really thank though. He saved your life."

Axel turned his head and made eye contact with Bandit.

"Thanks," he mumbled weakly.

Bandit nodded in return.

"What about you bandit are you sure you're not hurt?" Jet asked.

Bandit looked at Axle lying there, confined to the bed. If he revealed his wound, he likely would end up the same. The team could not afford two be down two people.

"I'm not hurt," Bandit told Jet.


	2. Chapter 2: Shaking from Fever and Anger

Bandit woke up the next morning not feeling like himself. On top of his pained shoulder, he was shivering violently and he felt weak and achy.

Probably just getting a cold after the water yesterday he reckoned. Nothing to keep me from mining.

When he joined the others on planet U, Jet was the first person he saw.

"Good morning, Jet," Bandit bade lowly.

Jet turned to him. and a look of concern crossed her face.

"Bandit, are you feeling okay? You're pale," she asked.

"It's not serious," Bandit assured her.

"Bandit, if you're not feeling well you should take some time off, serious or not," Jet said.

"There's no need Jet. I'm okay," Bandit told her.

Jet looked like she would have argued further is Docs hadn't shown up followed by sparks.

"Sorry we're late," Doc's apologized, "I needed to check on Axle and Sparks insisted on coming."

"How's he doing?" Jet of pain, but.

"He's in a lot of pain, but the worst is over," Docs replied "Sparks' invention is really useful."

"Thanks Docs!" Sparks beamed.

"Enough chit chat. Let's get started," Bandit said, "The sooner we get more power crystals, the sooner we'll be on our way home."

The others agreed and got to work.

Bandit soon found he had another problem. The cut on his shoulder was down to muscle level making it difficult to use a pickaxe. He looked around the mining area frantically for a way around this. His eyes fell on the cart truck used to ferry crystals from the mines to the oxygen purifier where they would be teleported to the LMS by Chief.

"Axel won't be driving for a while," Bandit said casually, "I'll take on driving the cart truck until he's back on his feet."

"Fine with me," said Docs.

Bandit nodded and got into the driver's seat waiting.

He quickly decided he did not like this job. Much of it was sitting around. It was pretty boring.

No wonder Axel comes up with so many bad jokes, he thought to himself.

Bandit suddenly felt a chill again and began to shiver violently.

Why am I so cold? he wondered to himself, we're closer to the lava monster area than the ice monster area.

"Bandit!"

Bandit suddenly realized Sparks was calling his name.

"Uh…yeah Sparks?" he asked.

"The truck is full. You need to drive the power crystals back before we can mine anymore," Sparks answered.

"Right…Sorry, I guess I spaced out," Bandit apologized turning on the vehicle.

"Bandit, are you okay? You're shaking." Docs asked sounding concerned.

"Just thinking about what happened yesterday. That water was cold!" Bandit replied.

Sparks started to climb up towards him in the vehicle.

"Are you sure, Bandit? You don't look so-YIKES!"

Sparks' hand found the lever and the cart on the back of the truck tilted spilling all the crystals they had just collected.

"Oops…" Sparks said sheepishly.

"Oops indeed," Bandit said angrily, "Get down now!"

Sparks did as he was told, and Bandit followed.

"Listen, all of you! I'm okay! I don't want any of you making assumptions about my health, especially if this is going to be the result!" he declared angrily, pointing to the power crystals, "We have a job to do here. I don't want our chances of getting home ruined because some people can't collect a few power crystals."

The others nodded and began picking up the power crystals with Bandit's help. Once the cart was full again Bandit drove back to the purifier and sent the crystals on their way.

None of the others spoke much to Bandit for the rest of the day and none of them inquired about his health.

Bandit preferred it this way. Hard work by as much of the team as possible, that was the best way to get any job done. Axle was too badly hurt to continue, fine. Bandit could accept that. But the others had no excuse, and in his mind, nor did Bandit himself.


	3. Chapter 3: One Clear Thought

3 days later Bandit's condition worsened. Along with the achiness and chills he felt out of breath, a bit dizzy, and he simply couldn't focus.

He was working with Sparks today away from Jet and Docs. Bandit hoped that Sparks wouldn't notice how impaired he was. He had to work while Axle rested. 3 was not enough people to mine enough power crystals. That was all he really could focus on.

"BANDIT!"

Sparks was calling his name again. Bandit turned to face him.

"Come down here for a moment and look at something," Sparks requested.

Bandit got off the cart truck and walked over to Sparks.

Without warning, Sparks held Bandit up to the wall so he couldn't escape and put a hand on his forehead.

"Bandit, your forehead is WAY too hot!" Sparks exclaimed.

"I'm okay…" Bandit mumbled.

He was really feeling dizzy now that he was on his feet.

"No, you're not,"' Sparks said firmly.

He sat Bandit down on a rock.

"Wait here. I'm going to get Jet and Docs," he told him.

Sparks dashed off.

Bandit sighed. This couldn't be happening…he was on….some planet…Bandit couldn't remember which. He needed to mine, especially since Axle couldn't. 3 was not enough.

Sparks soon returned Docs and Jet in tow.

Docs placed a hand on Bandits forehead.

"You're right, Sparks. Bandit, we need to get you into bed," Docs said sternly.

"No!" Bandit stood about to argue. He felt furious at Docs for even suggesting it. But he lost his balance and fell onto the ground.

"BANDIT!" Jet's voice cried out.

"Bandit! Are you okay?" Sparks asked.

"3...not enough…" Bandit said.

He was shivering even harder now, and his mind felt clouded. His friends' voices seemed miles away. The only thing he could focus on was that 3 wasn't enough. He wasn't even sure what 3 wasn't enough for, though.

"Bandit stay with us! Do you know where you are?" Jet asked.

"3...not enough…" Bandit repeated.

"We need to cool down his fever. Help me get his shirt off," Docs ordered.

Sparks worked quickly unbuttoning it, and Docs slipped it off him.

Jet put her hand over her mouth staring at Bandit's injured shoulder.

"Oh my gosh…" she gasped sounding horrified.

"Bandit how long have you had this?" Sparks asked.

"3…not enough," Bandit repeated again.

He couldn't focus on what was going on around him. The others were making a commotion about something. Bandit didn't know what. But 3 wasn't enough. That was all that mattered.

"Suddenly this is all starting to make sense," said Doc taking a bit of blood from the wound on a cotton ball. "I'm guessing this is infected. We need to run it through the LMS' computers to find a cure. In any case Bandit can't stay here. We need to get him back on board."

"No!" Bandit cried out.

Something…Something about what Docs had just said made it so there would only be 3.

"3 is…not enough…" he said trying to sit up.

Jet pushed him back with a firm hand on his uninjured shoulder.

Bandit's vision began to blur further. Darkness was closing in on him. No…this couldn't be happening.

3 was not enough!


	4. Chapter 4: Safe at Last

Bandit felt cold when he woke up. And he wasn't surprised. His shirt was missing and he was covered only by a light a sheet. Cold wet washcloths lay under his neck, around his wrists, and on his forehead.

Bandit opened his eyes to find Jet, Sparks, Docs, and Chief staring at him worriedly.

Bandit sat up slowly. His whole body felt heavy. He couldn't remember much of what had happened in the tunnel. Only that he was worried about whether or not there would be enough miners left if both he and Axle were confined in bed.

Bandit's mind clicked then. He was in bed! This wasn't good.

"Wha-What's going on?" he demanded, "What I'm doing here?"

"You're resting," Chief told him sternly, "And you'll keep resting until we say otherwise. Jet, Sparks, and Docs brought you in here with a temperature of 106."

"I can't rest, Chief," Bandit said, "We're already down Axel. You can't afford to lose me as well."

"We can go without you for a week or two," said Jet, "Bandit you have blood poisoning from an infected wound. When did you hurt your shoulder?"

"During the ice monster attack that injured Axle," said Bandit, "It'll heal. I have to get back to work."

"Are you even listening to us?" Sparks asked, "You need rest and medicine! This is getting out of control!"

Bandit had had enough of this. Why couldn't the others see how much they needed him.

"I don't recall asking your opinion!" he snapped at Sparks, "This is stupid! You're getting worked up over a stupid fever! Why in the world would you even bring me back here? Why did you even question my health again? I told all of you not to do that!"

Sparks backed up. He looked upset. Bandit didn't care. Perhaps now the team would learn their lesson.

Then Docs stepped in looking angry.

"I'd thank Sparks if I were you!" he said, "If this had gone on for much longer you would have died! Sparks saved your life by doing this. Forget not having you with us for a weak or two. We could have lost you permanently!"

"Besides," Jet added, "We were all about ready to pin you down and figure out what was wrong with you. Sparks just beat us too it."

Bandit sighed. He knew he was beaten this time. No way would the others let him up now.

"How do you plan to get us home with only 3 miners?" he asked.

"3 mine…So THAT'S what you meant!" Docs exclaimed.

Bandit cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You were really delusional from fever right before you passed out. You kept muttering '3 is not enough' over and over," Jet explained.

Bandit felt his face go red.

"Did I really?" he asked embarrassed.

Jet, Docs, and Sparks nodded.

Bandit sighed, "Yes that was what I meant. We're already down Axel. Chief has to stay on the LMS. If I stay here it's only you three left."

"We'll manage," Sparks promised, "Even if progress is slowed down a bit, we can manage until you and Axel recover. All you need to worry about is getting better."

Bandit nodded and lay back down. There was no point trying to get his way now. The others were too determined.

Even if they didn't agree with his opinion of the situation, Bandit respected their persistence for their own beliefs. He didn't like pushovers.

Bandit began to blink drowsily.

"Get some sleep," Chief advised, "You have a lot of self-damage to repair. As for the rest of you, head back down to the planet and continue your work."

"Aye aye sir," Jet said.

Bandit closed his eyes as the others filed out of the room, hoping to feel better when he woke up.

Footnote to Rock Raiders Fan 001: Thanks for the request. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading your Rock Raiders story.


End file.
